La vida que mereces
by Kipi Leonhart
Summary: Link solo había anhelado una cosa en toda su vida: poder pasar los días tranquilo en la vida apacible que prometía su querido Ordon. Pero, aún ahora después de haber dimitido hacía tanto de las filas del ejército de Hyrule, al cuál nunca quiso en verdad pertenecer, aquella idea pasaba muy lejos de su alcance. Sus problemas ya poco tenían que ver con el mundo de las espadas. A/U.


**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de The legend of Zelda no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Prólogo**.

—¿Pa…?

Link suspiró con pesadez y sacudió la cabeza. Parecía que no importaba cuántas veces le dijera que debía guardar silencio, simplemente ella no lo obedecía.

No le sorprendía, claro, pero si comenzaba a molestarle.

Levantó la cara de sus manos entrelazadas, y dejó la plegaria que le dirigía a las diosas justo a la mitad, para ver a la niña. Ella, con su cuerpecito a medio girar, hincada frente al rincón donde la había obligado a pagar su más reciente travesura, le miraba con sus ojitos todos preocupados.

Qué tierna se veía. Y que inocente le parecía ahora. Muy incapaz de hacer aquello por lo que la había hecho arrodillar en ese rincón del que ambos comenzaban a cansarse ya.

¿Quién podría decir, después de verla con esa apariencia tan dulce, que esa niña tan linda era capaz de hacer alguna maldad? Link no podía, por supuesto. Ahora no le parecía. Su hija tenía la apariencia de un ángel. De uno bueno.

Pero sí que podía, recordó. Vaya si podía…

—No puedes hablar mientras estés ahí. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? —se obligó a contestarle bruscamente, después de torcer el gesto al evocar el motivo por el que la había castigado. Ya era la tercera vez, de hecho—. Estás castigada. Y cuando estás castigada está prohibido que hables , lo sabés muy bien —La voz de Link trató de sonar con la suficiente autoridad para que esta vez la niña obedeciera.

No lo logró. Jamás lo lograba.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó ella con una vocecita llena de miel, ignorando su advertencia. Y él realmente tuvo que reprimir el deseo de decirle que podía levantarse ya al escucharla, que había tenido suficiente castigo por hoy, que estaba seguro que la hora y media que le había hecho doblar su rodillas sobre el duro y viejo suelo de madera de la casa, le había bastado para aprender la lección. Pero no era así de fácil, lo sabía. Nunca era así de fácil con ella. La niña no había mostrado una sola pizca de arrepentimiento desde que la había llevado arrastras, con un fuerte jalón de orejas, para obligarla a arrodillarse donde siempre. Ni una sola. Y eso le asustó más de lo que jamás admitiría.

Otra mueca apareció en su cara, y a su mente volvió la imagen de la herida abierta en la cabeza de Jamie, el hijo de Ilia, con toda la sangre que logró salirle al pobre.

Link aún no lograba creer que la responsable de algo tan terrible había sido la preciosa niña que tenía delante de sus ojos. No, no podía creerlo por más que intentara imaginarselo. Pero según lo que había oído de los testigos, pues él no había presenciado el hecho, su tierna hijita, que no había cumplido aún los diez años, aquella que se veía como un tierno ángel justo frente a él en ese momento, sí que había sido la causante.

Había escuchado de boca de todos que la niña le había partido la cabeza al chico con una espada de madera, y que lo había hecho con una facilidad asombrosa. La misma espada que Link le había hecho para que jugara a ser caballero apenas unos cuantos días atrás, tenía siempre que recordarle su mente cuando pensaba en ello. La pequeña le había dado con la espada tantas veces, que había terminado partiendo el juguete en dos.

Entre todos los gritos de la gente del pueblo, que se habían congregado curiosos alrededor de los niños para intentar separarlos cuando éstos habían pasado a las manos, después del incidente de la espada, había logrado entender que ambos terminaron peleándose a causa de algo que Jamie le dijera a la pequeña. Y Link, al verle la cabeza ensangrentada al muchachito, después de que Bonnie, la hija de Malon, corriera a buscarlo para avisarle que estaban peleando (y que le hiciera creer sin querer que la que había salido herida había sido su propia hija, al son de sus bramidos inconexos: «¡Señor Link, señor Link, le está pegando, le está pegando! ¡Mina¡ ¡Hay mucha sangre! ¡Rápido!», hay que aclarar, por el susto de muerte que eso le había provocado), no había atinado a preguntar qué cosa tan terrible había sido para que ella reaccionara queriendo sacarle los sesos a palos. Ni siquiera le importó en ese momento, a decir verdad. Sólo había podido darle alcance a la pequeña antes de que hiciera lo que siempre hacía cuando cometía una fechoría: tratar de huir de él, intentar huir del castigo que le pondría.

— No —contestó secamente él y se llevó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda a los labios varias veces para indicarle de nuevo que debía callarse—. No hables —el tono de su voz se escuchaba por demás áspero, completamente distinto de la forma melosa habitual que tenía para dirigirse hacia la menor. Claro, la niña ni siquiera lo advirtió. Por eso una nueva pregunta salió de su pequeña boca sin ninguna clase de cautela.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas así? —Ella juntó sus manitas a la altura de su frente y cerró sus ojos un momento, sin soltar nunca la hoja de papel y la pluma de cucco que sostenía entre ellas, imitando la posición que Link tenía cuando estaba rezando. También murmuró unas cuantas cosas de manera rápida y cómica, ignorando de nuevo por completo las palabras que le había dicho.

—Mina… —Link iba a reprenderla de nueva cuenta, a decirle otra vez que debía guardar silencio, pero algo en el camino, le hizo cambiar de parecer. Decidió entonces aclararle la duda para que dejara de preguntar y se callara de una vez. Sabía de sobra que no iba a dejar de hacerlo, así se pasara la tarde entera pidiéndoselo—. No me duele nada, hija. Sólo rezaba a las diosas. Ahora guarda silencio y sigue escribiendo lo que te ordene. ¿O ya terminaste de hacerlo? —La pregunta iba cargada de ironía, por su puesto. Link sabía de sobra que aquello jamás sería posible. Su hija, jamás intentaba terminar una tarea que él le impusiera. Mucho menos, si está fungiera como castigo a su diabluras.

Al oírlo, la niña abrió los ojos muy grandes, como si lo que le hubiera dicho hubiese sido algo insólito y revelador, ignorando las últimas de sus palabras, las que tenían que ver con la segunda parte de su castigo. Y es que para ella, en ese momento, lo había sido. Había sido revelador.

Había visto a su papá rezar muchas veces antes. Eso no había sido lo raro, lo que había llamado su atención. Él le había enseñado a rezarle a las diosas como también los demás padres del pueblo le enseñaban a sus hijos. Pero hasta ahora siempre había visto a su papá rezar junto a ella, junto a sus hermanitos, y siempre antes de que todos se fueran a dormir. Nunca de día. Nunca. Al menos, ella nunca lo había visto hacerlo antes de ese día. Por eso se había sorprendido al escucharlo. Había llegado a creer que las diosas escuchaban los deseos de todos sólo por las noches.

¿Tendría su papá un deseo para ellas que no pudiera esperar hasta esta noche, por eso estaba rezando?, se preguntó ella con cueriocidad.

—¡¿De día?! —soltó, abriendo la boca de manera exagerada, subiendo mucho el nivel de su voz. Y casi se fue hacía atrás cuando perdió un poco el equilibrio por haber acompañado su expresión de asombro con algo de pantomima.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sobreactuado gesto de la niña, aunque no quería hacerlo realmente. No quería mostrarse tan amable. No después de lo que había pasado. Ella necesitaba entender lo molesto que él estaba, lo molesto que aún seguía, lo grave que había sido lo que había hecho. Y con ese gesto supuso que le mandaba la señal equivocada. Se obligó entonces a hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara tan rápido como pudo.

Él era siempre muy blando con ella, había escuchado decir todo el tiempo. Ahora tenía que aprender a ser más duro. Debía serlo, aunque bien, no supiera ni por dónde empezar.

Eso le había quedado bastante claro después de haber tenido que aguantar un largo rato el regaño interminable de Ilia, cuando ésta los siguió hasta su casa después de enterarse del pleito de los dos niños (después de asegurarse que su hija no le había matado al suyo, por supuesto) para hacerle ver (obviamente entre grito y grito) que el único culpable de lo ocurrido era él y sólo él, por haber hecho tan excelente trabajo educando a su hija como un animal salvaje del bosque de Farone, citando sus propias palabras.

La encolerizada mujer no había dejado pasar por alto la valiosa oportunidad de decirlea la cara lo mal padre que ella creía que era. Y Link había estado meditando sobre ello desde que Ilia se fuera. Claro, una vez que se cansara de gritarle y recordara que tenía que curar la herida del pobre Jamie, a quien traía bien tomado de uno de los brazos mientras le dedicaba su rugidos. Link simplemente no podía ignorar todo lo que le había dicho porque comenzaba a creer que era la pura verdad. La falta de remordimiento en su hija se lo confirmaba.

Por eso estaba rezando. Bueno, por eso había intentado hacerlo. Quería escuchar de allá arriba que su hija era una niña buena, y que él no había hecho tan mal trabajo con ella todos estos años.

—Puedes rezar siempre, mi amor, no importa que sea de día. — dijo. Y el «mi amor» también se le escapó antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo dentro de la boca.

Se regañó internamente por eso.

Ilia le había dicho cientos de veces que debía ser más firme con ella. Que su mano no debía temblarle cuando necesitara aplicarle disciplina. Eso era tan fácil de decir...

Recordó la mirada iracunda de Ilia y no pudo menos que darle la razón. Tenía todos los motivos para estar enojada. La cosa no había sido para menos. Sin embargo, para Link no tenía nada de sencillo seguir aquellos consejos. Lumina, su pequeña Lumina era su mundo entero. Ella, junto con sus hermanos y Maripola, claro, era lo más valioso e importante que tenía. Ellos cuatro eran su única familia. ¿Cómo ser duro con ella, entonces? ¿Cómo mostrarse firme antes las diabluras que siempre estaba cometiendo? ¿Cómo evitar que volviera a hacer algo tan horrible como casi descerebrar a un niño? Ya podía venir a explicarle paso a paso cómo hacerlo, que él encantado de escucharla.

—Ahora deja de hablar. No quiero repetirtelo —Link movió los dedos índice y corazón de la misma mano en círculo un par de veces, para indicarle con esta seña, que volviera a girarse hacia la pared y guardara por fin silencio, deseando de verdad que esta vez hiciera algo de caso, y volvió a tratar de concentrarse en su plegaria. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, dejó otra vez que su frente descansara en sus manos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa una vez más.

Pero la niña ni siquiera hizo el intento de obedecer. Nunca lo hacía, ya debía saberlo. Link podría bien contar con los dedos de una de sus manos todas las veces en que la chiquilla le hubiera hecho algún tipo de caso, y se encontraría sin sorpresa alguna con el hecho de que le sobrarían un par de dedos en esa cuenta. No debía extrañarle.

Pero sí le extrañó.

—Pa...

La pequeña no había dejado nunca de mirar a Link todo el largo rato, sin variar lo más mínimo su posición incómoda, y en su carita de lo más inocente, otra pregunta para él se reflejó. La vocecilla que salió de su garganta se hizo escuchar de nueva cuenta con un tono mucho más endulzado.

Link soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez la frustración se escuchó de fondo. ¿Por qué no podía hacer que le obedeciera?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué no podía hacer que la niña hiciera algo de lo que le decía al menos una vez?

Su cabeza llegó rápida para responderle esa pregunta. Le recordó lo que Ilia le había dicho en persona horas atrás ( y un montón de veces antes en muchas otras ocasiones), y aunque él no tenía ganas de escucharla en ésta (ni en ninguna otra), poco pudo hacer para que se alejara de su mente. «¡Tu hija no te obedece porque no te respeta!», escuchó de sus recuerdos como había Ilia casi escupido en su cara el comentario. Link pudo incluso sentir toda la mala intención que lo había acompañado cuando lo dijo.

Y se molestó ante esa idea de inmediato. Se molestó mucho más con Ilia por haberla sembrado en su cabeza hace tiempo. Ahora, después de lo ocurrido, comenzaba a creer que era verdad, y eso no le gustaba. Mas que nada porque no le gustaba que Ilia tuviera la razón. Que Ilia tuviera razón en algo de lo que le decía, le sentaba mucho peor que una buena patada dada en los... bueno, no le sentaba para nada.

La mujer había sido una buena amiga suya en la infancia (aún lo era), no quería olvidarlo, pero ahora se había convertido en algo más que la piedrita dentro de su bota. Se pasaba la vida entera señalando su fallas, sus errores, todo lo que a su criterio de "buena y perfecta" madre, no hiciera él bien con sus hijos. Diciéndo todo cuanto podía a quien podía y se le pusiera en frente. Ilia había sido la primera persona en todo Ordon en decirle que no saldría nada bueno de permitirle a Lumina jugar con la espada de madera que le había hecho, cuando había visto que él le había dado el juguete a su hija frente a los demás niños del pueblo.

No se había equivocado. Nunca se equivocaba, para su desgracia.

Día tras día había algo que encontrar en el comportamiento de su hija que no le parecía y que podía adjudicarselo a su "buen" trabajo educándola.

«Le dejas hacer todo cuanto se le ocurre, eso no está bien», solía decirle con reproche al menos una vez en el día.También cada vez que lo veía pasar de camino a la granja y de regreso a su casa, Ilia no perdía el tiempo en correr el tramo que lo separaba de él para recordarle todo lo demás que hacía mal con los otros dos niños. Que si Liam estaba ya bastante grandecito a su seis años para que él le permitiera seguir llevando a su osito de peluche «Chuchín» a todos lados, mimarlo así porque era un niño no era correcto, decía. O que la pequeña Libni, a sus casi tres añitos ya de vida, había dejado de ser una bebé y él debía parar en tratarla como tal, arrullarla en sus brazos para que se durmiera toda la hora que duraba su descanso en el trabajo del rancho mientras la pequeña se llevaba el pulgar a la boca estaba mal ¿por qué no hacía algo al respecto? ¿Acaso no se preocupaba él de que sus dientitos salieran todos chuecos?

Link juraría que molestarlo se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Porque estaba bastante seguro que todo lo que la mujer hacía lo hacía solo por molestarle. ¿Por qué más si no?

Link e Ilia no tenían la mejor relación desde hace algunos años. Todos lo sabían. Habían pasado algunas cosas entre ellos en el pasado, cosas que prefería no traer a cuento. Y su animadversión había ido creciendo a lo largo de las estaciones junto con las peleas que sus hijos iban teniendo un día sí, y otro también. Pero ahora era ya... insostenible. Simplemente tener una conversación normal con ella era algo que no de podía contemplar siquiera.

—¿Pa? —volvió a escuchar de la niña después de unos segundos, trayéndolo de vuelta de la reabatinga mental que se le había formado sin querer.

Link levantó la cara de nuevo para mirarla y vió que había inquietud en sus ojitos algo rasgados y muy azules, lo notó sin problemas desde donde estaba.

Algo en su carita redonda e intranquila, le hizo a Link esta vez no querer regañarla. Ya no iba a pedirle más que guardara silencio. De todas formas, poco resultado le había dado, ¿verdad?

—Dime.

—Si estás rezando... estás pidiéndole a las diosas que me castiguen por haberle pegado a Jamie, ¿verdad? ¿Me estás acusando con ellas?

Al escucharla decir aquello, se le encogió el corazón unos cuantos centímetros. Él lo sintió. Sintió cómo se había hecho más pequeño dentro de su pecho cuando terminó de decir la última palabra. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar su niñita que él pediría una cosa semejante? Ella abarcaba la mitad de su corazón, todo el tiempo. La amaba más de lo que jamás llegó a amar a nadie más. Más de lo que amaba la vida que las mismas diosas habían decidido darle hace mucho. Al tenerla en sus brazos por primera vez, hacía tantos años ya, Link había descubierto que antes de ella jamás había podido querer de verdad, aunque él lo hubiera creído.

Tal vez no sintiera remordimiento o culpa por la barbaridad que había cometido contra el, que de hecho, era su amiguito, pero a Link le quedó claro, con esa inocente pregunta que la niña hizo en su vocecita apagada, que al menos le importaba algo de lo que él pensará. Y con eso le bastó a ella para ganárselo nuevamente. Para eliminar de él cualquier rastro de enojo que pudiera haberle quedado por lo ocurrido.

—No, mi amor...—El matiz en su voz reapareció de modo dulzón, como siempre era, y él no quiso hacer nada para cambiarlo esta vez—. No estoy acusándote con las diosas... Estoy pidiéndoles que me ayuden... que me ayuden a hacerte entender que no debes volver a hacer algo así... nunca más—Más que eso, el tiempo se le había ido intentando en suplicarles a las grandes deidades. En pedirles que hicieran algo allá arriba que le sirviera a él para poder mostrarse ante ella mucho mas firme. Que pudieran de alguna manera enseñarle el camino que debía seguir para asegurarse de que no volvería a pasar algo como lo de esa tarde—. Pudiste haber herido seriamente a Jamie, mi corazón. Pudiste hacerle daño de verdad.

No es que haberle abierto la cabeza al niño de Ilia con un palo hubiera sido un daño menor. Pero Link había alcanzado a ver, con el pequeño vistazo que le dió al chiquillo, que a pesar de que la sangre le corría como el agua de un arroyo, la herida era más bien superficial. Un poco de alcohol, unas cuantas vendas, y listo ya está. Solo le dolería unos días. Nada más grave.

Ante a aquellos palabras, Lumina bajó sus bonitos luceros zarcos al suelo. Parecía meditarlas un momento. Su padre ya no parecía enojado a sus ojos. Ahora se veía triste. ¿Estaba triste porque ella le había pegado a Jamie? No lo creía. Jamie era un niño horrible, el más horrible de todo el pueblo, y a él no le caía tan bien, ella se daba cuenta porque siempre estaba haciendo llorar a su hermanito Liam. Todos los días Jamie empujaba a Liam en el fango y hacía que le saliera un nuevo raspón en las rodillas. Y nunca dejaba de burlarse de él, además. Ni de Libni, su hermanita más chiquita. Ni de ella misma. Por eso no podía estar triste.

Pero si estaba. Se veía que sí. Y Lumina no entendía por qué.

Lumina quería mucho a su papá, y no le gustaba que estuviera triste. Ella prefería que le gritara hasta que la cara se le quedará muy roja, como siempre pasaba cuando se enojaba con ella por las travesuras que a veces hacía, antes de verlo tan triste como estaba ahora.

¿Por qué no podía estar tan feliz como ella?, se preguntó. ¡Le había pegado a Jamie en su fea carota! Aunque el tonto se había reído mucho de ella y le había dicho que él le pegaría primero. ¿Y no había hecho caso Lumina a su papá? ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que ella debía proteger a sus hermanos siempre, porque era la mayor de los tres? En cierta forma, al pegarle a Jamie ella lo había defendido, ¿no? Bueno, no le había pegado a Jamie porque quería defender a Liam, pero... era lo mismo, ¿verdad? Al final lo había defendido.

Pero su papá se había enojado mucho y le había gritado un montón de tiempo, cuando logró atraparla justo en el momento en que se trepaba al árbol de la casa del señor Fado, cuando había intentado escapar. Lumina no volvería a trepar ningún árbol nunca más cuando quisiera huir de su papá, estaba segura; su papá era muy bueno para eso, mil veces mejor que ella. La había atrapado en un santiamén.

Lumina quiso que la tristeza en la cara de su papá se fuera de inmediato, y por un momento consideró la posibilidad de pedirle ese deseo a las diosas también. Él acaba de decirle que se podía rezar en cualquier momento, no importando que fuera de día, ¿verdad? Así que podía hacerlo. La diosas eran buenas y siempre escuchaban todo lo que los demás querían decírles. Bueno, es lo que su papá siempre le decía de ellas.

Pero no lo hizo. Su papá decidió en ese momento que debía preguntarle algo que ella no quería responder antes.

—¿Quisieras decirme ahora por qué fue que peleaste con Jamie?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Lumina tuvo que pegar un pequeño respingo. Ella sabía que su papá volvería a hacerle esa pregunta tarde que temprano. Pero aún así no quería que la hiciera. No, no quería decirle la razón por la que habían terminado peleando Jamie y ella. Así que dejó su cabeza como estaba, bien agachadita, mirando el suelo, para no mirarlo y no tener que contestarle.

—¿Mina?

La niña se revolvió un poco en su lugar, y volvió a concentrarse en la hoja de papel que tenía en las manos. Deliberadamente, lo ignoro. Algo de gracia le causó a Link aquello. La niña siempre hacía lo mismo cuando no quería hablar. Lo ignoraba vilmente.

—Mina, dime, ¿por qué peleaste con Jamie? —repitió la pregunta, al ver que la niña hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse por demás interesada sobre la hoja que tenía en sus manos, a pesar de haber pasado gran parte del tiempo de su castigo tratando de ignorarla—. ¿Qué te dijo que ameritara que reacionaras así, como lo hiciste?

—Cosas —fue su simple respuesta. Y no dió ningún otro indicio de querer contar más.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —insistió Link, tratando de conseguir toda la paciencia que necesitara con ella. Sabía que ocupaba mucha—. Dime. —insitió.

La chiquilla levantó la cara de nuevo y le dirigió a Link una mueca. Su naricita se arrugó mucho, como si hubiese olido algo muy desagradable, y su boca se torció después de eso.

—Cosas feas —volvió a decir, pero esta vez la frase se le había escapado en un gritito todo enojado.

Los párpados de Link se cerraron de manera lenta, y de su boca un bufido exasperado salió para ayudarle a no unirse ella en otro grito también. El consejo que le daba Rusl cada dos por tres de contar hasta diez internamente cuando sintiera que perdia la paciencia con la niña, se le vino a la cabeza de inmediato, y le ayudaba bastante. Y es que a la chiquilla se le hacía tan fácil levantarle la voz cada vez que le vence el en gana. Y ese era un detallito que Ilia le remarcaba también.

—Bueno, dime qué cosas feas te dijo —habló con una calma mal disimulada—. Sí él está molestándote, necesito saberlo. Tal vez tenga que hablar con sus padres para hacer que pare.

Eso a Link se le antojaba mucho menos que apalear el estiércol de las cabras, a decir verdad. Y no tenía nada en contra con la idea de hablar con Shad, tenía que aclararlo. El hombre siempre había sido un buen tipo con él. Y era él el único que se daba cuenta del diablillo que tenía por hijo. Era hablar con su mujer lo que sinceramente no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. El niño era un santo a sus ojos. Nunca hacía nada de lo que los niños de Ordon lo acusaban. Nada.

Ante la idea, a Lumina le brillaron los ojos. La posibilidad de que esta vez castigaran a Jamie en lugar de a ella le parecía maravillosa. Siempre era ella la que terminaba hincada en ese rincón. Y casi siempre era Jamie el culpable de que así fuera.

—¿Vas a acusar a Jamie con la señora Ilia, para que lo castigue?

—Primero necesito que me digas por fue que pelearon.

Lumina se lo pensó un ratito. Y luego decidió que estaba bien decírselo. Si lograba hacer que regañaran a Jamie, ella estaría mucho más feliz. Y tal vez su papá se alegrara también. Asi Jamie pagaría una de las muchas que le debía a su hermanito Liam.

—Él dijo que tú...—se detuvo un momento. Parecía considerarlo de nuevo, aunque luego prosiguió:—. Dijo que tú te ibas a casar con Malon... —soltó, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire dentro de su pequeño pecho—. ¡Y yo le dije que eso no era cierto! Y luego Jamie se empezó a reír mucho, mucho —la niña se llevó las manos a la barriga y se abrazó a sí misma con efusividad, tratando de imitar con eso como lo había hecho su amigo—. Y empezó a gritar «sí, sí es cierto. Yo los he visto cuando se besan detrás del establo. Ella se va a casar con tu papá y va a hacer tu nueva mamá porque tu otra mamá ya no quiso serlo. Por eso se fue». —su carita se había tornado en una expresión de enojo—. Yo me enojé mucho y le pegué porque yo no quiero que Malon sea mi nueva mamá. Él me pegó también y yo me enojé más por eso y entonces le pegué con la espada—luego su expresión cambió a una de verdadero arrepentimiento— Perdón, no queria romperla. Me gustaba mucho mi espada nueva —canturreó con tono lastimero.

Link se acomodó mejor en la silla, donde estaba sentado, algo incómodo por lo que le había escuchado decir. Jamás se imaginó que la pelea de los niños hubiese sido por un motivo así. Sinceramente, había creído que talvez la misma espada había sido el problema. Dos niños peleándose por un juguete. No era la primera vez que esos dos peleaban por algo que tuviera el otro y no se le diera la gana en el momento compartirlo. Pero jamás se imaginó que Malon tuviera que ver en el asunto.

Cada encuentro que él había tenido con Malon había sido especialmente cuidado por los dos, sumamente medido y acordado, para que nadie se enterara, y ahora resultaba que el mocoso insoportable de Ilia los había visto. Link sabía que tenía mala suerte. Siempre la había tenido. Pero esto era en verdad el colmo. Alguien allá arriba se lo pasaba fenomal riéndose de él, seguramente, pensó.

A Link no le gustó eso. No le gustó que Jamie lo supiera. El chiquillo era muy bocón. Nunca se callaba nada. Ya podía estar seguro que todo el pueblo se enteraría del asunto, si es que Link y Malon no estuvieran en la boca de todos los aldeanos a estas alturas.

No había nada de malo en la relación que él había empezado con Malon apenas unas semanas atrás. Nada. Ella era vuida y él... pues podía considerarse igual. No tenía una esposa a la cual guardarle fidelidad. Sin embargo, sí contaban con un único problema los dos que les impedía estar juntos, o siquiera considerarlo: Lumina, su hermosa y tierna Lumina.

La niña había desarrollado un antagonismo descomunal con la pobre mujer. Tan grande, que las últimas semanas le había sido realmente imposible a Link poder terminar su jornada de trabajo en el rancho. Lumina se pasaba las horas ideando maldades hacía ella a diestra y siniestra. Diabluras pequeñas, nada grave, pero sí molestas. Link había tenido que dejar el trabajo tirado casi cada cinco minutos para poder correr e ir a "rescatar" a Malon de algunas de sus fechorías cuando la escuchaba gritar a causa de éstas. Link, incluso, se había visto en dificultades para poder ir al rancho por algunas mañanas cuando la niña se le había enganchado en una de las piernas, totalmente decidida a no dejarlo caminar, mientras le pedía y le pedia con un llanto por demás fingido que no fuera a trabajar.

Ese era el motivo principal por el que no quería que se supiera nada de lo que hacía con Malon por el momento. Ese y... Lana. Que las diosas lo ayudaran desde el cielo para que Lana no se enterara por ahora. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ella y todas las locuras que su mente desequilibrada la obligaban a hacer. De verdad las fuerzas no le daban para eso.

—¿Verdad que tú no te vas a casar con Malon? —preguntó Lumina con una vocecita tristona, que tuvo el efecto deseado en él de hacerlo sentir un poco culpable.

Claro que no. No iba a casarse nunca con ella. No podía. No era tan viudo como Malon para hacerlo. Pero estar con ella, compartir la vida a su lado, mientras ambos se hacían viejos juntos trabajando en el rancho, sí que le interesaba... le interesaba y mucho.

—Malon es una persona muy linda, y te quiere mucho...

—Yo la odio.. —lo interrumpió la niña gritando, y luego puso la carita mas triste que pudo encontrar de todas las que tenía—. Mamá se fue por su culpa. Y yo quiero que mamá vuelva...

Eso era mentira, pero Link no lo supo jamás. No. Él nunca se enteró de que aquello no había sido más que algo que su hija debía recordar decirle cuando el tema de Malon saliera a colación. Algo que le habían dicho debia repetir, algo que formaba parte de un plan secreto para alejarlo de la pelirroja.

—Ven, levántate ya. Quiero ver lo que llevas escrito —dijo él, haciendo lo posible para que el corazón no se le derritiera justo después de escucharla, e hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara hasta donde estaba él, decidiendo mejor usar el mismo truco que ella había usado en su contra momentos antes cuando no quería contarle nada de lo ocurrido con Jamie: ignorar su pregunta. Aunque sabía que debía decirle algo, hablar con ella sobre el asunto. Debía abordar el tema con la niña por el bien de la ranchera. Sobretodo, porque la niña había llegado a creer con verdadero fevor que su madre los había abandonado a causa de la prepresencia constante de Malon en sus vidas, y no había sido ése el caso.

Pero Link no sentía ningún deseo de hablar sobre ese tema con la niña. Era una herida que aún no había sanado lo suficiente.

Aunque era raro todo ese repentino interés que la niña sentía por la mujer que la trajo al mundo, tuvo que detenerse a pensar por un momento. No recordaba que Lumina preguntara por ella ni una sola vez desde que se fuera de sus vidas. Y ahora se pasaba los días diciéndole que quería que volviera. Que la extrañaba mucho.

La niña hizo lo que le pidió y se levantó de su sitio, sintiendo sus piernitas todas dormidas por el tiempo que había pasado arrodillada. Se acercó a él con un pasito chistoso y desigual, y le entregó la hoja de papel en las manos.

Link le había pedido que escribiera su nombre sobre la hoja, todas las veces que le fuera posible como parte adicional de su castigo. Lumina aún no sabía escribir, y él sabía todo lo que ella odiaba tener que intentarlo. Por eso mismo la había castigado con ello. Link le había escrito el nombre de la niña en la parte superior para que pudiera copiarlo sin problemas. Y él había supuesto que al menos la niña lo intentaría un par de veces.

Era de sobra conocido que ella odiaba las horas de clase a las que la había sometido las últimas semanas. Los berrinches que le hacía todos los días cuando intentaba de todas formas posibles hacerla sentarse a la mesa junto a él para las lecciones, así se lo hacían ver. Esas lecciones que había intentado darle con la esperanza de que aprendiera a escribir su propio nombre y de paso el suyo. Link había querido con esto que pudieran callarle los dos la boca a Ilia sobre lo bien que Jamie estaba aprendiendo a escribir el suyo, y lo rápido que seguramente lo lograría. Pero no había obtenido mucho éxito, a decir verdad. Lumina no había logrado recordar siquiera la primeras dos letras, y él francamente se había dado por vencido después de unos dias, harto de hacerla llorar siempre.

Por eso su castigo de hoy había sido ése: escribir su nombre por las dos caras del papel, una y otra vez porque sabía lo duro que resultaba para ella hacerlo. Link le había dicho que dejaría de escribir sólo hasta que la mano dejara de servirle por el dolor que sintiera después de llenar la hoja entera. Aunque no pensara realmente cumplir con tal amenaza, solo había querido que la niña lo pasara mal con el castigo por un rato y que pensara en lo que había hecho.

Pero al recibir la hoja de manos de la niña, Link no se encontró con un montón de garabatos, en un mal intento de querer escribir algo de lo que le había pedido. No, por supuesto que no. Eso habría sido obedecerlo, y Lumina jamás lo obedecía, ¿verdad? En su lugar, se encontró con un "adorable" dibujo de trazos raros y nada pulidos, abarcando gran parte de la superficie del papel.

—Mina, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó él, no dando ningún crédito a lo que veía.

—Un dibujo —contestó ella de manera sonriente—. Yo lo hice. Somos nosotros —la sonrisa de Lumina se hizo muy amplía y el orgullo se mostró en ella perfectamente— Éste eres tú, ésta soy yo. Aquí están mis hermanos y la tía Maripola. Y Lana está acá. ¡Ah!, y Zelda. Ésta es Zelda —la niña fue señalado uno a uno todos lo extraños dibujos que ella quería hacer pasar por su familia. Y extraños era decirlo amablemente. Lumina era tan buena dibujando como lo era escribiendo. Link sólo podía ver un montón de rayones acomodados en una línea toda chueca. Ya podría jurar que su hija más pequeña, Libni, lo hubiese hecho mejor, y solo tenía tres años. No, tenía dibujos que la pequeña le había dado como obsequio en su último cumpleaños, guardados en el arcón de la habitación, que podían dar fe de eso.

Un nuevo suspiró salió de su boca, mientras contemplaba la extraña ilustración. Algo de resignación quiso escucharse con él. No lo iba a tener fácil, ¿verdad?

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Bienvenidos a todos y todas a este nuevo intento de fic! Soy Madoka Uchiha. Y éste es el tercer fic que publico en este sitio.

Si han leído hasta acá, espero de corazón que al menos hayan pasado un rato ameno.

Sé que este capítulo está bastante largo y que no cuenta mucho de la historia, pero me fue realmente difícil hacerlo mas cortito. Mi intención ha sido la de querer dejar claro la relación que existe entre Link y su hija. Para que se hagan una idea de cómo se iran desarrollando los problemas entre ellos y los otros personajes. Espero haberlo conseguido.

Este fic será un mundo alterno completamente. Los gorons, los Zoras y otras razas que aparecen en el juego tendrán su aparición también, pero la magia quedará relegada solo a la fantasía. A las leyendas o a las historias que se le cuentan a un niño por las noches. Será el mundo de Zelda, sí, pero visto desde un punto mucho mas normal a nuestro propio entendimientos.

Yo soy una fanática empedernida del romance, he de admitir. Y estas historias suelen ser las que más consumo. Pero, aún así, no es que me agraden mucho las historias de amor bobo, donde no hacen más que lanzarse palabras endulzadas hoja tras hoja. Lo meloso no me sienta bien, y tiende a aburrirme rápidamente. Por eso casi siempre suelo elegir novelas del tipo que escribe Kent Follet, como un mundo sin fin y los pilares de la tierra. Mis dos novelas medievales favoritas.

También debo aclarar que yo no soy tan buena escritora como desearía serlo. Y que disto mucho de escribir con demasiada soltura. Así que encontrarán un montón de errores de todo tipo. Yo batallo horrores con las separación de párrafos; no se dónde empezar y dónde terminar. Y el punto y coma, ¡Dios!, no entiendo cómo funciona. No sé si estuvo correcto usarlo donde acabo de usarlo, XD.

En fin, toda esta chachara es para decirles que si les ha gustado este comienzo, aunque sea solo un poquito, me lo hagan saber con un review. Me encantará leer que les ha parecido o en qué creen que debo mejorar.

También, a los lectores de mi otro fic, que tan amablemente me han dejado saber que le gustó la historia que publiqué de Zelda, les digo por este medio que me disculpen por no haber publicado el siguiente capítulo. Estoy trabajando en él y pronto estará listo. Sin embargo, mis ganas de escribir ahora estan muy repartidas en vários fics, y temo que si no me deshago de esas ideas primero, no sere capaz de concentrarme en él como debiera. Kof, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII y Resident evil han hecho todo lo posible por no dejarme trabajar con el mismo empeño, XD. Pero una cosa es segura, yo no lo abandonaré.

Nos leemos en el siguiente, Chao.

Madoka Uchiha.


End file.
